Ramifications
by snowprincess
Summary: Sequal to 'One Very Long Day'. Obi-Wan is pushed too far and runs away. Of course things aren't that simple.
1. Default Chapter

Ramifications  
  
Author: snowprincess  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Catergory: Angst/Action  
  
Summary: Sequal to 'One Very Long Day'. Obi-Wan is pushed too far and  
  
runs away. Of course things are never that simple.  
  
DIsclaimer: I own nothing. Everything Star Wars belongs to George  
  
Lucas. Bant, Garen, and Reeft belong to Jude Watson. Kit Fisarru, Master  
  
Al-Kuma, and Thera are mine.  
  
A/N: I finished it! : ) I must credit episode 2 for giving me  
  
inspiration (that movie rocks). This story is much longer than the  
  
last.  
  
Due to finals next week, I'm not sure if I can post as soon as I want.  
  
We are going ahead in time to after JA 8 for the sake of the  
  
Master/Padawan bond. Obi-Wan is 13. Big thanks to GInger NInja for  
  
posting this. Feedback is welcomed. . . .  
  
'Represents thoughts'  
  
// Represents bond talk//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coruscant: the city that never sleeps. Even in the early moring hour, the invisible air lanes were packd with traffic from all kinds of transports. Walkways of the upper levels were filled with people coming and going from their jobs. The lower levels were littered with being going to their respective homes after either a successful or heartbreaking night gambling and selling the latest drug. It was a constant pattern of leaving or returning that described Coruscant. The planet was the center of trade, where the senate debated everyday, and the location of the home of the only ethnic group more respected than the Supreme Chancellor himself: the Jedi.  
  
The Jedi temple was the opposite of the organized chaos around  
  
it. The only ones who were awake were the ones who did meditations early,  
  
were seeking breakfast, or they were departing or arriving back from a  
  
mission. Most occupants were sound asleep in their quarters. Some initiates were awake but still in bed, plotting what schemes to do that day to drive their chreche Master's and early retirement.  
  
Soft rays of the rising sun filtered through the room, landing on the only moving object. The way Obi-Wan wan laying on his bed was almost  
  
comical. Somehow his body was on his left arm and his head hung over  
  
the side, dangling inches above the floor. The boy had managed to wrap his  
  
blankets every which way around his body.  
  
A lot had changed in the last couple of weeks. Xanatos had died, he had been accepted as Qui-Gon's Padawan again, his cast had come off, Bruck had been killed, and his probation had been lifted. The results and ramifications of the physical and emotional stress had left the Padawan exhausted.  
  
The passing of Xanatos had stretched relations more, if that were possible, between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. It was becoming harder to deal  
  
with the Master's mistrust and negligance (save for his training). Obi-Wan knew he deserved it after Medlia/Daan, but that did not make it any easier to handle. It seemed as if the Master was upset that the younger one didn't exactly act like the Padawan before him. It was only at night the apprentice acknowledged this though, for during the day his focus never wavered off his goal of becoming a Jedi.  
  
A transport rushed by, making a noise impossible for someone not to hear. But the young teenager slept on, thus proving how tired he was.  
  
However, his sleep was now light enough that any noise would awaken him.  
  
The chrono on the nightstand silently counted time, waiting for the specified trigger to signal so it could sound the alarm. Ten seconds left. . . . eight. . . . . . . . .three. . two. . one. . RINNNGGG!!!!!  
  
Obi-Wan yelped and rolled over, then groaned. A hand blindly went up and slapped at the offending maching until it stopped making noise. Picking his body up off the floor, he spent another five minutes yanking at the blankets tangled around his body. They boy stood and let out a giant yawn before heading off to the refresher.  
  
One hour later the boy came running in, fully dressed, to retrieve he items he needed for class. When he had the time, he would sit and laugh at the fact that he fell asleep in the shower. . . .twice. Now, if he didn't hurry up and get to class he's be in big trouble. Obi-Wan ran through the quarters like a madman, barely catching Qui-Gon's startled gaze as he made his way to the door.  
  
"Sorry Master, but I'm running late!"  
  
He sprinted through the hallways, not bothering to notice the dissaproving stares from the Knights and Masters for his lack of punctuality. Once he reached the gardens he slowed down, remembering all too well the free fall he took curtosy of stll existing ice. Back in the hallway, he resumed his sprinting to Master Al-Kuma's levitation class.  
  
Walking in, he felt like groaning as the entire class looked at him. Glancing at the chrono, he mentally slapped himself as he read he was three minutes late. 'You should've taken your chances in the garden.' Turning to Master Al-Kuma, he bowed and said, "I apologize for my tardiness, Master. I offer no excuses."  
  
"For what reason are you late, Padawan Kenobi?" inquired the instructor.  
  
"Um. . . . ah. . . ., " the boy fidgeted.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I. . . .uh . . . .fell asleep in the shower."  
  
Silence reigned for about two seconds for the class burst up in laughter. Obi-Wan's face quickly turned red. 'Maybe I won't be lauging about this later, after all.' Flushed and embarrased, he sat himself down on his levitation mat.  
  
That afternoon, Obi-Wan entered his and Qui-Gon's quarters and promptly collapsed on the couch. Sighing, the boy ran his hands through his unruly, spiked hair. He let out a frustrated groan and reflected on the past few hours.  
  
Every since Bruck's death he'd been recieving heavy critisism from the bully's friends. They all thought he did it out of revenge. The whole day he had to put up with that along with remarks about sleeping in the shower.  
  
The boy was alone to defend himself, for his friends were away on missions. Somehow, Obi-Wan was able to keep his temper, thus showing  
  
that his traing was working, but it didn't mean he wasn't fuming inside.  
  
This day turned out just as almost ever other day had: horrible before it had truly begun.  
  
'I need something relaxing to do.' Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that any evening away from his quarters and the depression center that was his Master would be realxing. 'Maybe a good holovid at the theatre. There's that one I wanted to see. . . . It's not like Qui-Gon will care or notice I'm here anyway.'  
  
Hurriedly entering a note into his datapad and leaving it on a table for Qui-Gon to see where it would be, he left his quarters, credits in hand. It would take an hour by air taxi to get to the nearest theatre. And if he was lucky, he could make the next show. Like it or not, the boy, like any other teenager, had a curfiew. One, if he didn't abide by, would have major repercussions, and he didn't need his master trusing him any less.  
  
'How is it possible this day could've gotten any worse?' Sprinting through the corridors of the Jedi temple, Obi-Wan firmly kicked the thought from his mind for the billionth time. Sweat poured down his body, soaking his tunics, making his glad he hadn't brought his robe. The boy's hair was matted to his head, and he was sure his feet were covered in blisters.  
  
He had left in the middle of the afternoon, sure he would be back within a couple of hours. Of course, just like everything else, it didn't go as planned. After arriving near the theatre, he had been ready to go in when he was knocked over by a group of thugs. Everything was such a confusing blur that by the time he gained his bearings, the thugs were gone along with he credits.  
  
At first he thought, 'It's just a few credits, no matter. I'll just try and get a ride back to the temple.' Easier thought than done. He was in a part of Coruscant that was not known for it's generous inhabitants, even to Jedi. No one woluld give him a ride unless they were paid, and paid well. So, having no other option, he began to run back to the temple The normally one hour ride by air taxi (on a good day), turned into a four hour run, with only two ten minute breaks to actually breathe.  
  
Obi-Wan knew he had broken curfiew by at least and hour. 'At least I actually have a good alabi. . . .I hope.'  
  
***  
  
Pace. Pace. Pace. Turn. Pace. Pace. Pace. Turn. This mantra had been repeated on the floor by Qui-Gon for the last forty-five minutes. Every pace made him angrier, and every turn made him worry a litle more. 'How could the boy be so careless? He didn't bring his comlink or robe and hasn't bothered to contact me although he has breeched curfiew.'  
  
The door opened and Jinn turned to see a sweaty Padawan enter, panting hard. Hands on his hips, he let the full disspointment in his voice show, "Where have you been? Your curfiew was forty-five minutes ago!"  
  
"I'm sorry Master, I've had some problems," Obi-Wan panted. "Like getting robbed, forgetting my comlink, and have to run for four hours to get back because no one would give me a ride!"  
  
"I don't care. There are more than five beings on Coruscant, Obi-Wan. Surely you could've borrowed someone's comlink!" Qui-Gon sighed and muttered, "Honestly, I don't know why I put my trust in you anymore...."  
  
The words hurt Obi-Wan more than someone slashing him reapedately with a lightsaber. Tears formed with the last few droplets of water left in his body. "Fine," he said, voice cracking. "If that's how you feel, I'll go. There's no sense in being a burden to you anymore."  
  
Spinning on his heels, Obi-Wan turned and left the room. Knowing Jinn wouldn't follow, he fast walked. Upon reaching the ground floor, he quickly made his way to he enterance, stepping just inside.  
  
Looking back, he whisperd, "Goodbye," before heading out into the busy streets. . . .  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
So how do you like it so far? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! It's the day before finals and I figured I needed a break from studying and I decided to post. Thanx to Ginger Ninja for doing this for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon stood absoloutley still, eyes locked on the door. 'What exactly just happened?' Running the events over in his head again, he asked, 'What exactly just happened?'  
  
"What's happened Jinn is that you've pushed him into leaving again," he muttered to the silent walls. Then, his eyes went wide as if just realizing what he just said as well as all the wrongdoings in his life.  
  
In the beginning of their partnership, he was reluctant to trust the boy and fought the bond with every medichlorian in his body. Other than the times when he was concerned about the boy's safety, he acted cold towards him. It was an expectation that the Padawan would fail and betray Qui-Gon.  
  
Then Melida/Daan came and the Master's expectations as well as worst fears came true. Obi-Wan left everything to become part of a civil war. Thinking back now, Qui-Gon came to the conclusion that he really hadn't tried to hold onto thee boy. And he hadn't wanted to go back when Obi-Wan called for help, although he felt sympathy and compassion for the young one after hearing the fate of Cerasi.  
  
He was grateful that Obi-Wan had accompanied him to Telos to confront Xanatos. His presence helped a great deal, and he accepted the boy as hs apprentice again.  
  
When Obi-Wan broke his arm in the training match against Bruck, he showed he cared long enough to carry the boy to the infirmary. Right away, he found and excuse to leave and stay away. Qui-Gon had returned to their quarters not long after Obi-Wan, and upon checking on him, found the reminants of tear tracks, but again he did nothing.  
  
A sharp breath was drawn as Qui-Gon found a truth: he was afraid. He was afraid to get close to Obi-Wan for fear of a repeat of what Xanatos did. So he distanced himself and now he was paying the price. 'Obi-Wan is nothing like Xanatos.'  
  
But he had believed the Padawan would be, and that was the Master's mistake. The past had clouded the now, and it prevented him from getting close to a boy it was hard not to love.  
  
'I must've gotten close to him, because my heart wouldn't hurt so much now.' He had to admit, Obi-Wan had a way of worming into people's hearts. Especially Jedi Masters who were as cold as ice. 'Oh Force what did I do?' Moving from his spot on the floor, Qui-Gon tok off down the corridor, hoping he could catch up to his Padawan before he got away.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan shivered as the planet weather controls sent another freezing gust of wind at him. The sweat on his body cooled and dried, but he clothes remained wet and quickly turned cold. It hadn't taken long for him to decide to enter the lower levels. The task of blending in became somewhat easier when not everyone knew what a Jedi apprentice looked like. 'Well, former apprentice anyway.' All he really wanted to do was find somewhere to camp for the night before he moved on.  
  
The beings that passed by didn't look twice at him, which was just as well because he didn't look at them either. Most probably thought he was just some homeless bum. Obi-Wan could care less about what others thought of him at the moment anyway; the one's personal opinion of him that mattered wasn't very high.  
  
A loud bang sounded off to his right as he trudged down the street, but he paid it no mind, and just kept his gaze locked on the cold, dirty, and hard level floor.  
  
The warning came to late for the ex-Padawan to do anything. He heard a sharp buzzing sound, and felt a stinging pain in his neck, and then all went black. . . .  
  
***  
  
Something was wrong, besides the obvious anyway. Jinn stopped in his tracks on the street and felt along the Force. There was a great disturbance. Fighting his way through the hoards of Coruscant's occupants, he made his way down to the lower levels.  
  
'Left here. . . .left again. . . .getting close. . . .OH NO.'  
  
Rushing over to the object laying in the middle of the street, Qui- Gon sank to his knees. Picking up the item and pressing the button, he was greeted with a blue glow that lit up the dark alleys. He sighed. Jedi or not, Obi-Wan would never leave his lightsaber behind.  
  
Standing up, the Master vowed to himself that no matter what, he would find his Padawan and bring him home. . . .  
  
***  
  
They were moving, he could tell that much. The area smelt suspiciously like a dumpster, and felt hotter than Tatooine's hottest day. Opening his blue/green eyes, Obi-Wan's face tightened at the onslaught of brightness. 'Well, it's better than pitch black like before.'  
  
He was slouching against a wall of some kind of transport. Trying to sit up further, he realized he had about half and inch of moving space. Everyone was sitting, jammed tight close to one another (which accounted for the rise in heat). Two guards stood watch at the only entrance, and another patrolled a small isle leading from the door to roughly the center of the room.  
  
"Hey, where are we?" he asked an Ithorian next to him.  
  
Before, the species' t-shaped head had been pointing towards the floor, and now it looked at him. Normally, Ithorians were always happy and full of life. This one seemed as if it's spirit had been crushed. "Have you forgotten?" The plain basic sounded strange with it's two tounges. Through it though, Obi-Wan was able to tell that the Hammerhead, as Ithorians were nicknamed, was female. "We're slaves."  
  
"What?!" His face showed nothing but shocked as he stammered, "B-b- but I w-was kid-kidnapped.!" Then he remembered the same thing happened to him on Bandomeer, where he met his good friend Guerra.  
  
"Really. And do you think the rest of us just CHOSE to be slaves?" the Ithorian threw back sarcastically. "We were all kidnapped in one way or another."  
  
"But I'm a Jedi!" 'Used to be you dimwit! Remember you're not wanted!'  
  
"Then say goodbye to the life you once knew kid," the female said. "Becaue once you enter the world of slavery, ain't no getting out of it."  
  
Slowly, the boy's face crumpled and he buried his face in his hands. Trying to control his breathing as well as his emotions, Obi-Wan searched for comfort in the Force. It was then he noticed the dark energies encased around him. Not from the ones here who were Force-sensative, but from beings who were emitting evil with every breath they took. It caused his concentration to slip and he could only feel pinpricks of the presence he had known since childhood.  
  
Knowing nothing else to do and not caring who saw him, the ex-Padawan allowed tears to cascade down his face until he fell back to sleep against the rumbling of the engines.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Well, that's all I have time for. Back to studying. Wish me luck on my  
  
finals. . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back and school's out! Thanx to all who reviewed. Sorry for all  
  
the errors but I have no beta-reader so I'm on my own. Thanx to Ginger  
  
Ninja for posting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon stood before the twelve council members rigid and tense  
  
with worry. He'd had to disclose the events over the last few weeks that had caused Master and Apprentice to drift apart, ending with the occurances of the present. In his hands he held Obi-Wan's lightsaber which hadn't moved since he found it.  
  
"Send out search teams we will," Yoda said.  
  
"I wish to help."  
  
"No," Mace Windu said tonelessley. Qui-Gon was about to begin protesting, but the other Master beat him to it. "A mission of your own is being assigned. You will not be of any help to Obi-Wan if you cannot deal with your past."  
  
"You must meditate on the past and your feelings that are blocking the two of you from bonding," added Depa Billipa.  
  
"It is clear you both have issues you need to resolve together," Ki- Adi Mundi said.  
  
"Handle the young one, the search teams will. Handle your feelings, you must." Yoda gestured to the door, "May the force be with you."  
  
Qui-Gon's lungs inflated as he prepared to protest, but quickly deflated as he realized the pointlessnes of the argument. Nodding, he bowed and left the council chambers. . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan drifted back into the concious world. HIs first thought was one he had had once when he was in his quarters, 'Conciousnes is that annoying thing between naps.' Then he looked around and saw he was far from his quarters. It took a few moments to come to the conclusion that nothing had moved since the last time he was awake. Turning to the Ithorian, he asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"We do not have names, only numbers," she whispered.  
  
"But surely you have a name," the boy prodded. When no answer came, he sighed, "Alright. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, so you know."  
  
The Hammerhead stared at the thirteen year old for a long, quiet moment. Looking down, she said, "Thera." A quizzical look came upon her face, "You don't have a number?" She gave him a look of pity at the boy's shake of his head, "I hope no one remembers that you don't."  
  
Dark shadows stopped in front of the pair. Three guards stood there, one holding a long shaft that on the end held a bright red piece of metal. Almost immediately Obi-Wan caught onto their intentions and made an attempt to struggle free when the first two hauled him up to his feet. They must've expected it, for their grip was extremely tight, and the boy found himself cursing at his lack of a lightsaber and the ability to use the Force. The boy grit his teeth and tensed up and his left sleeve was rolled up.  
  
All of the efforts to remain silent were banished as soon as the scalding metal made contact with his forearm. With no Force to help him dull the effects, he was subject to the excrutiating pain of burning flesh. Dimly, he saw other captives give him looks of pity and cover their ears to muffle the boy's cries.  
  
It seemed an eternity before they let him go. Obi-Wan sank to the floor, tears once again falling as he held his damaged limb to his chest. As soon as the guards left, Thera placed a comforting hand on the boy's back, but he didn't notice. The only thing he could feel was the burning in his arm. More tears made tracks upon his face as he glanced at where the metal had been and saw his new identity in the slave world: A070788  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wet drops interwove themselves with his beard as Qui-Gon sat in his and Obi-Wan's quarters. In order to meditate, he had to free his mind of all shields so he could concentrate on memories. It also included opening what was left of the training bond.  
  
Even though it was weak, the older man still felt a great deal of pain from the non-shielding Obi-Wan. 'Oh Padawan, what's happening to you?'  
  
Wiping his cheeks, Qui-Gon began to meditate, more determined than ever to rid of Xanatos' hold over his mind and get Obi-Wan home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ship was docking. One by one the prisoners were filed out and lined up so their hands could be put in shackles that were attached to one another. Boys and girls were separtated, and Obi-Wan suddenly felt lonely. Thera had been a great comfort during the last leg of the journey.  
  
When it became his turn to be shackled, the guard had a surprise for him. Along with a nice backhand, a collar was slipped around his neck. The boy gasped as the small pinpricks of the Force he had felt earlier were torn away from him.  
  
Before he could fully grasp the complications this new scenario would bring, he was pushed forward as the line marched on. Obi-Wan didn't know what ciry they were in, but the marched all the way through it. Ahead lay two large cages, already half full with slaves, one for males and females.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. he knew slavery existed in the galaxy, he had even been a part of it and was again, but he had never fully grasped how strong it's grip was. There were enough life forms here to populate a moderate sized ciry, and there had to be dozens of holding cells like these all over the planet, let alone the galaxy. That was also not including those who were already owned.  
  
Bile rose in his throat, and dizziness swept over him as he entered the cage. The place smelled worse than Bantha fodder and eveyone was cramped together. Hands, elbows, knees, and other body parts jabbed into him from all directions. Everyone but some of the recent additions into this life were dressed in dirty, torn, and rotted rags. Everyone, especially young children and the elderly looked dangerously thin and malnourished. Dark scars marked the various colors of skin from teh many beatings slaves were given by previous owners. The sight made Obi-Wan sick, partly because of the vision of the people suffering, and partly because it would happen to him too.  
  
Shifting to the other foot and hands fidgeting, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for a long wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breathe in, breathe out. The closed eyes flutterd as a mind holovid played before the man. All of Qui-Gon's memories of his former Padawan flashed in bright imagry before him. Xanatos' thirteenth birthday; Qui-Gon had given him a braid kit that held beads and ties from when the older man was an apprentice, who had gotten them from Yoda, who had gotten them from his Master. The first time Xanatos showed signs of anger; Qui-Gon ignored it, believing it to be the result of stress. The betrayal, and the hurt that followed. Every sight, smell, taste, and emotion that he felt then, he did now.  
  
The broken circle. The Offworld logo, the key to the door that held him and Obi-Wan trapped in the underground mines of Bandomeer, the symbol of Xanatos' hatred toward him. To a regular being it was just an image, but to Qui-Gon it meant so many undescribable things.  
  
A long forgotten life was re-lived, a lind dividing the past an present dissapeared, allowing them to converge. Accept the past, it's failures and successes, and move on to the future with experience and clarity.  
  
Opening his eyes and, all problems momentarily forgotten, Jinn half smiled. He had confronted his memories and faced them, coming out stronger for it. For a brief moment, he was at peace; only for a moment. The remembrance of a missing Padawan jolted him out of his serenity.  
  
Qui-Gon stood up and headed for the door to the quarters, comepletely bypassing his robe due to his mission. The assignment: find Yoda and convince him of his change of heart, then get out into the galaxy and find Obi-Wan.  
  
Now where was that little green troll?  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry I don't make these longer, but I don't give myself enough time.  
  
Next one will be longer, I promise.  
  
Review you will. Mmmm : ) Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! ff.net is finally back up : ) I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow and won't be able to post again until at least Tuesday. Thanx for all the reviews. Thanx to Ginger Ninja for posting. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days passed, each second longer than the previous. Obi-Wan was sure his feet were covered in blisters from standing the whole time. Every few hours, he switched to the opposite foot to relieve the other. He had only recieved about two hours of sleep.  
  
His stomach rumbled and his throat scratched. Once a day, the prisoners marched around their cell twice and were given a piece of hard bread accompanied by a cup of tepid water. What little liquid in his body was sweated off and what little sustinance the boy was given was used up by standing.  
  
Trying to get information from his fellow captives proved to be a useless exercise within five minutes; no one would talk. It was then Obi- Wan noticed that most didn't care about the situation. To them it was just another holding cell that they were to wait in until sold again.  
  
Head down, the boy continued the same self-pity thoughts that had been in his mind for te last three days. Then he would berate himself, reminding his brain that he wsa the one who ran away and tried to hide in the lower levels. Every once and a while he would think about Qui-Gon, and then remembered it didn't matter because Qui-Gon hated him anyway. He often wondered what his friends were doing. Was Reeft gone on another mission although he just came back from a series that kept him away for half a year? Were Bant and Garen causing havoc as usual? Obi-Wan didn't have to ponder much about his newfound friend, Thera, for he was fairly certain that she was in the same position he was.  
  
He was a little worried. Force-dampening collas blocked out one's presence in the Force abruptly, as if he or she died. If someone who knew him at the temple felt the shift, then all his chances of being rescued would be crushed if it was thought he was deceased. So far the boy had found no means of escape, and rescue was the only option.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon found Yoda in the meditation gardens. Right away he knew something was wrong. After living for years with the green one, he picked up on the subtle habits of the aged Master's ears. When happy, they were high up and sticking out. When stressed or angry, the ends curved more than usual. When sad, they dropped low, almost as if they did nothing to help him hear. They were low. Worriedly, the former Padawan sat.  
  
"Occured, a great tragedy has," he began. "I am sorry Qui-Gon, but feel your apprentice in the Force, I cannot."  
  
Jinn braced himself on the ground as a gaping hole opened in his heart. "A-are you saying he's de-dead?" he choked out.  
  
In a whisper so light and saddened thta it brought tears to even Yoda'd eyes, he answered, "Yes."  
  
Biting his lip, Qui-Gon struggled not to cry in front of his Master as his body shook with unreleased sobs. He had been too late; he had failed Obi-Wan, and now the sweet young boy was dead. A small hand warmed his shoulder and a comforting voice told him it was alright to cry. Warm tears coursed down his cheeks as he finally noticed the empty space in his mind where the fragments of the bond had once been.  
  
Standing next to his former Padawan, Yoda's hand never left Qui-Gon's shoulder. The journey ahead would be difficult, and the boy's death would touch many. As the image of Kenobi popped into his head, one lone tear streaked down fromt the green eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The routine all prisoners went through had become ingrated in his mind, so it was a surprise thta the normalacy changed one morning after the daily excersise and lack of food. Obi-Wan did notice that a few slaves acted as it this were nothing; they had evidently lived through this before.  
  
One chained group at a time, all slaves from females to males, and even the rare "it", were herded out and lined in rows. Although not sure if she saw him, the boy spotted Thera. She didn't look any different, maybe a little thinner, but that was the case for everyone.  
  
No one spoke, some being afraid to do so. Those chosed to guard the merchandise, while not allowed to be brutal or openly cruel to damage the goods, settled into instilling fear into anyone who was not aware of the rule. If the boy hadn't known any better, he would've been fooled too. So, not wanting to test the patience of the guards, he decided to add to the silence. If it were possible, his ears hurt from not hearing anything but the soft clatter of chains and the low moans from suffering slaves.  
  
Averting his eyes ahead, Obi-Wan noticed a new face. It was a human female, dressed in an everyday, yet elegant black flowing dress with matcing trenchcoat. Curly blonde strands flowed down to just past her shoulders. Eyes blue but darkened by black eyeshadow, and lips painted in red, the woman held a mysterious beauty. She looked so out of place in the dank, smelly, and dark holding area. Her clothes alone as well as jeweled earings, necklaces, and rings spoke of great wealth of someone who was used to being pampered.  
  
Slowly, she began to walk the lines, starting from the one five rows ahead of Obi-Wan. As she came closer, he could see that she was very slim. To say she was as thin as his lightsaber hilt wouldn't be far from the truth. her fingernails were also blood red.  
  
Every few prisoners, she would stop and look at them, either walking away right away or having a certain one unchained. The head guard trailed not far behind, occasionally speaking to the woman, but Obi-Wan had no idea what about.  
  
Even more detail was revealed as she entered his row. A mole adorned her neck, not contrasting much to the tanned skin. As she neared him, he heard her say, "I need strong workers for the mines and shipping yards. Ones that will last awhile; I grow tired of making this journey several times a year."  
  
The guard gestured to him, causing the boy to tense, "He's a new addition, captured on Coruscant." Lifting a datapad from his side, he fround the prisoner log, then looking at the boy's wrist to find the i.d. number, found him. Eyes widening slightly, he read aloud, "Prisoner A070788. Former name: Obi-Wan Kenobi. According to the report from the capturers, he was carrying a lightsaber to which they discarded."  
  
Obi-Wan's head shot up, eyes wide in disbelief. Seeing this, the woman smiled, "So you're a Jedi. A Padawan, by the looks of your braid. How old are you?"  
  
Not answering, the boy stared daggers at her. In anger and irritation, she scratched his face with manicured nails, drawing blood on his left cheek. "I can make those who oppose me suffer ten lifetimes of pain and still live to suffer more. Answer me boy!"  
  
Something about her voice told him that it would not be wise to challenge her. Giving up his small battle, Obi-Wan growled, "Thirteen."  
  
The woman nodded, "I'll take him."  
  
While unlocking the chains, the gaurd said, "My lady, it would be wise to keep the collar on in this case. It probably blocks his connection to the thing Jedi use. So he's helpless as a Bimm."  
  
Two other guards came and hauled Obi-Wan by the arms to a group of other newely bought slaves who were chained to a line of gravsleds, three to a sled. He started to fill up another group of three in the back of the line, beginning to fill up a seventh sled.  
  
HIs hands and ankles were bound, not allowing him to move, and the collar didn't even grant him the comfort of being able to look over his shoulder, so he was forced to look straight ahead. Two more joined him before he saw the woman head to her speeder and hand the guard a bag of credits. Taking the ownership papers, she boarded and led the way for the gravsled pilots to follow.  
  
"Hey, Obi-Wan," someone whispered.  
  
Thera! "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Not mentally. Do you know where we're gonig?"  
  
"No, but I never do. To me this is just another trip to another non- paying job for an undisclosed amount of time."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't reply not really knowing what to say. 'How does someone respond to that?!' He supposed that for some, this was all they knew, but to him it was foreign. It made the road to becoming a Jedi seem less hard. While it was not as easy in it's own right, he was beginning to lean other things could be difficult too.  
  
The boy missed the temple. Without knowing, he took his being there for granted, assuming after the events on Melida/Daan that he would never leave except on a mission again. He missed the simple feeling of walking the halls that many walked before him. He missed his friends, his teachers, but most of all he missed Qui-Gon.  
  
The last words they had spoken to each other had been out of anger and hurt; how he longed to change that. He missed the lessons, the guidance, everything, even the silence.  
  
Sighing, he looked to the now and future as the wind whipped everything on him about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One Week Later  
  
The main entryway was filled with students, teachers, and master's alike. Qui-Gon had no idea Obi-Wan had touched the hearts of so many; even the entire council was in attendance. Yoda stood in the center, everyone falling silent without the small one having to say anything.  
  
"Great tragedy occured, it has. A life lost there has been. Always will we remember young Kenobi. Go on, life wll. He is one with the Force now."  
  
Qui-Gon, through his blurry eyes, saw Obi-Wan's three friends Bant, Garen, and Reeft walk to the center of the the room to Yoda and sink to their knees. Their cheeks wet with tears, they took out their lightsabers. Yoda unearthed Obi-Wan's from which he had borrowed from Qui-Gon.  
  
The four ignited the weapons simotaneously, causing flashes of color to dance around the room. The angled the weapons diagonally so that the tips touched, making crackling sounds. A symbol of the friendship that never ended.  
  
Yoda lowered Obi-Wan's leaving the other three connected. Qui-Gon lowered himself to his knees as his Master approached, handing him the deactivated lightsaber. "Gone, Obi-Wan is," the green one whispered. "But not forever. With us, he will be. See him again, you will."  
  
The three friends deactivated their weapons and returned to their Masters, Bant to her creche Master. One by one the attendees filed out, until Qui-Gon remained alone. Slowly getting to his feet, he took one last look at where the tribute had taken place. Then, turning on his heel, he left, his robe swishing softly behind him.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I was gonna post sooner but the sight just had to die the day I Was gonna send it out. Anyway I hope this post is long. Thanx to Ginger Ninja for posting.  
  
Lift, walk, drop off. Lift, walk, drop off. Obi-Wan's shoulders ached as he hauled boxes of spice from the main workstation to the spaceship a mile and a half away. At first the work was no problem, but carrying twenty boxes a day each one about the same weight as Yoda had it's effects.  
  
He supposed it wasn't the worse job he could have. He could be stuck deep in the underground mines with light from scarecly lit glow lamps. Roon as a planet abundant wtth spices so rare that one ounce could make someone immensely rich.  
  
The area of space was known as the Cloak of the Sith, filled with dangerous asteroids, meteors, and planetoids. Behind it lay the Roon system, a series of planets that ancient myths described as possessing great hidden treasures. On Roon, beautiful continents and oceans from wildest dreams graced one half of the world. The other half was cursed with forever darkness as slaves worked the mines.  
  
Travel to Roon was extremely trecherous and only three shipments left in a standart month. No permanent colonies set up here for the constant bombardment of meteorites destroyed anything built. In short, life was tough.  
  
The boy still held unwillingly the Force- dampening collar, and had been forced to change from his Jedi tunics into a grey shirt, pants, and black boots. To his dismay, his head, including his braid, had been shaved off. Although he now held no hope of ever being rescued or accepted back into the Jedi, he hadn't been ready to part with the only thing left connecting him to his Master.  
  
Two months had passed since he had been bought from a slave market on a planet that he did not know the name of. The first month was only remembered as an onslaught of pain. Obi-Wan had done everything in his power to escape or defy the guards and the identificatoin number given to him. Just to hear A070788 was and insult to him. Needless to say, the security did not take kindly to his lack of cooperation. Even thinking about it brought pains to his chest and back from the frequent whippings.  
  
Soon it became so hard to work that he had to stop resisting in order to not get killed for not doing his job. But as his resistance died away, it dragged his hope along with it. Now, all that existed for him was hauling one box at a time to a starship daily, occasionally running for safety as meterorites hit. A simple routine, one constantly repeated as the sun rose or the seven moons set.  
  
Lowering the box to the ramp of the cargo ship and leaving it to the slave loader, he started to make his way back to the warehouse. It would soon be time to eat the food provided that the woman who ran this place somehow saw fit to call food. Hopefully, he would see Thera. She had been assigned to the kitchens, spending al day cooking and cutting food to be sent to the miner slaves, as well as the ones on this side of the planet. Sometimes she was able to sneak away and they could talk, giving each other friendship to help make it through the day.  
  
With a sigh, he continued his trek up the dusty road in the forest. A slight wind blew, and bright blue skies and a golden sun lighted his way and gave off a warm glow. The warehouse loomed ahead, slaves carrying out tasks while guards possessing a number of wapons and torture devices kept watch.  
  
It wasn't long before he reached the pile of boxes containing spice ready to be shipped. Another runner passed him, nodding as he shifted his box's weight on his shoulders. Obi-Wan lifted another package of spice and turned on his heel, thus starting the cycle again.  
  
***  
  
"A new mission, you have. Ready are you?" Yoda asked, initiating the Council meeting.  
  
"Yes Master," Qui-Gon replied automatically. Outside, daylight sent flashes of brightness into the Council chambers as ships flew by. Normally, it wouldn't have been a big issue with the Jedi Master, but ever since his Padawan's death, he had been noticing life in general.  
  
HIs mind was tormented with images of the bright young boy he had known. While others moved on and continued with life, he tried to cope and failed miserably. As a way to forget, he decided to request to be put on active status.  
  
Yoda nodded, "A slave trade, you must stop. The planet Roon, you must go to."  
  
Jedi Master Mace Windu leaned forward, "The leader, Kit Fisaru, runs spice mines with slaves. It is thought that she owns more than any other slaver in the galaxy. Although Roon is not in the Republic, the Supreme Chancellor as well as our Council, agree that the need to stop her has arisen after several being were abducted from Coruscant in the last few months."  
  
"Infiltrate, you will," Yoda said. "You will pose as a slave buyer."  
  
Steepling his fingers, Mace thought a moment to gather the information before adding, "Roon is located on the outer rim, near what is called the "Cloak of the Sith". It's a dangerous asteroid field that you'll need to navigate through to get to Roon."  
  
"Easy this mission will not be. Sure of taiking it are you?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Very well then. All you need to do is capture Kit and a Galactic Aid Force will come and take care of the slaves. May the Force be with you."  
  
Bowing, Qui-Gon turned and left, heading for the Temple's hanger bay. It took at least an hour to sign out a shuttle and chart out a flight plan, as well as go to the Jedi library to recieve what little information there was on Roon.  
  
As he traversed the halls, he did his best not to grimace at the looks of pity driected to him. Grimly, he acknowladged he was glad that no one came and offered him endless advice. When Xanatos turned, even Knights with no Padawans offered advice; he was glad he didn't experience it again. Some, well, most actually, had no idea what it was like to have the one you trusted turn on you, or the son you love die.  
  
It was a great relief when he entered the sky abuzz with traffic. Shooting straight for the invisible stars, he watched as blue scenery gave way to spotted black. The same black he would see for the next five days as he navigated the "Cloak of the Sith". 'Who chose that name anyway? Probably Yoda,' he thought.  
  
***  
  
Another day of work, another day of slavery. The days had meshed together long ago, making him unaware of how long he had been here. Another eighteen hour shift, another twenty, another failed attempt at getting his collar off, another bit of his will crushed. A breif lunch and warming glance from Thera, then back to work as the sun beat on him relentlessly.  
  
Normally, he tanned well and frequently sported golden skin. Days in the sun had changed that, turning the brown glow into a bright red. Al slaves were given soothing cream for the burns so they could sleep and reserve strength, but it didn't help. Night was just a time spent on a cot on the floor agonizing over his pain. Obi-Wan preffered to work; at least then he didn't notice the accompaning sting.  
  
As he walked back to the warehouse for another load, a guard stopped him. "You are to go to Lady Kit Fisarru's dwelling. She wishes to see you."  
  
'Oh Sith,' he thought. The last slave to be requested to see her didn't come back. Wheather she was dead or not known, but no one really had a churning desire to find out.  
  
After a ten mile walk to where her camp was set up, he was met by a messenger servant who directed him to the main building. Technicaly, the only building (more like a makeshift palace). The inside was decorated modernly and showed Kit's style: all black and red. While the palace was decorated sparsely, everything still held great wealth.  
  
Obi-Wan was directed to the makeshift throne room, although the woman was for from royalty. Two slaves in rags waved palm fans to cool the middle occupant from the unbearable warmth. The boy himself had stopped wearing his shirt weeks ago. Kit had a look of boredom as she leaned her head on one hand and played with her fingernails.  
  
When she noticed him, she stood up, her dark pants and tank top not moving from it's tightness. Her hair was up, and yet a few curly strands framed her face. Kit circled the new arrival, eyeing him evily. "My sources tell me you've been slacking off," she accused.  
  
"Your sources are screwed up." Obi-Wan cringed inside at his words. Smarting off to this woman was not a good idea, but for some odd reason, he didn't care. The boy was in a reckless mood today, not caring about the consequences until it was too late.  
  
Slap! "Watch you mouth A070788," she hissed. "Or I promise you you will regret it."  
  
"Whaddaya gonna do? Kill me?" 'Kenobi! You stupid idiot!'  
  
Kit curled her red lips into a cruel smirk, "I was actually hoping you'd say that. This will be a real pleasure. . . ."  
  
***  
  
Dissembarking from the ship, Jinn was quite a sight. Instead of his usual Jedi garb, he sported tight leather pants and a shirt. His hair was in one giant ponytail, and spiked collars as well as fake tatoos and piercings adorned his body. He looked and felt like a new man.  
  
As he walked the streets made by numerous footsteps trampling the yellow grass, he couldn't help but notice the slaves' reactions. Some stared but continued working, not caring about what he was doing or wheather or not they would be boarding a shuttle with a new Master. Others shrunk away in fear, clearly new additions to the slave world and scared to see other slave owners. Still ther were a few that didn't even notice him. Every living thing had a different reaction.  
  
A small residence loomed loomed before him made of local rock. Getting a good view was not possible as he was forced to squint as the sun shone it's bright glare. Inside, cool air greeted him giving him relief from the summer heat. Qui-Gon was greeted by another slave who led him down countless hallways to the main room.  
  
Kit Fisarru stood in the center of the room. Qui-Gon walked in to see her slapping a young slave who was already on his knees. Inwardly he grimaced when the boy cried out and clutched his cheek as his head whipped back.  
  
***  
  
'Ow,' was all Obi-Wan could think about. Not that the slap itself hurt much, but the fast head movement twisted his neck painfully. Sadly, he came to the conclusion that if that hurt, the next actions that would come from his owner would be pure agony. Although the sight of her gave chills to the passerby's spine, no one, including the boy, had thought she could pack a punch. He had painfully learned the opposite.  
  
Suddenly a booted foot slammed into his stomach, causing him to lurch forward clutching his wounded tummy while leaning on his left arm and knees. A hard blow to the back of his neck sent him flat. Winded, he lay there gasping for breath.  
  
A line of burning fire raced down his back. A virbroblade, barely grazing the skin, burning the area and leaving behind it red liquid. It felt like someone was holding a training saber against his body without removing it. A strangled cry fueled by airless lungs tore past his throat.  
  
Several more slashes adorned his body, given by the searing kiss of the blade and it's wielder. If he could've, he would've screamed, but the air was taken away from his lungs everytime the weapon touched his skin. All he could do was whimper.  
  
"What's your name, slave scum?" Another test, to see if he had finally learned his place. Stubbornly, he refused to answer.  
  
The blade pressed harder, leaving more pain and causing a groan to leave Obi-Wan's lips. But that was all that left. After a few moments of just his ragged breathing, another touch graced him, making him cry out.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Sweat ran down his face and hair. Obi-Wan's body shook from pain and shock, but for some reason he would not answer as expected. The boy had reached his limit, and couldn't pretend anymore. Only one answer would satisfy him, even if later he would have to go back to the rouge that was his life. Taking a deep breath, he whispered his name.  
  
"What did you say, boy?!" If anger were tangible, Obi-Wan was sure he would be able to see it radiate off her.  
  
Defiance welled up inside him as he finally got control of his breath. In almost a shout, he answered her, "Obi-Wan Kenobi!"  
  
***  
  
Jinn was frozen in place. Could it be?! Obi-Wan was alive?! 'Oh Force.' Kit hadn't even noticed him yet, she was too busy mauling his Padawan. Choosing to make his presence known, he called out, "Excuse me."  
  
Kit Fisarru spun on her heel and looked at him, "Who are you?!"  
  
Stepping forward, Qui-Gon answered, "Delariis Fen. I'm interested in purchasing some slaves."  
  
Kit looked at him skeptically, "You're a long way from home aren't you? Traveling through the asteroid field around Roon to get here."  
  
Qui-Gon shrugged, "I've been to some. Bought a few slaves, but I'm picky. You know, I can just go back to my shutle and leave right now."  
  
Kit, while she wanted to be cautious considering the wealth she had, didn't get offers for slaves often. She was only willing to pay so much to keep her slaves alive, so when one became weak, they were killed. Frankly, Kit was sick of it when she could be making a profit off them. In the end, her greed won out. "No, don't leave. Just give me a minute." Turning to Obi- Wan, who had managed to make it to his hands and knees, she said, "Go get your injuries tended to. Then get back to work. I expect you to make up the time you wasted today A070788."  
  
Jinn watched as Obi-Wan slowly made his way to his feet. Hoping it would help, he sent pain deadening and healing thoughts through the Force. Almost as if he knew what was going on, the boy looked up at him and stopped in his limp to the door. It wasn't until Kit threatened him with the underground mines that he moved.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Kit went over and sat down in her throne. "Now," she stated. "Down to buisness. . . ."  
  
TBC  
  
I hope this was long enough for you all. I hope I get to post next Week or sooner, but I have a friend's b-day to celebrate and a wedding to go to. For now, buh-bye. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I thought I would post now because I'm going on a trip this weekend. Thanx to Ginger Ninja for posting. I guess that's it, no news. . . "You will read this story. You will read this story."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dirt crumbled and flung through the air as Obi-Wan stumbled down the makeshift dirt streets to the infirmary. He didn't even have to think about where he was going, so he focused on something else. Qui-Gon was here! Even without the Force and with his Master's appearance changes, the boy would reconize that Jedi Master anywhere.  
  
As he made his way into the infirmary, the healers led him to a bed. They didn't even have to ask what happened, only one person would be so cruel. Obi-Wan remained silent as they applied bacta to his cuts and supplied a fresh tunic. After recieving a hypo spray to relieve his pain, he started back to his job and the long hours that awaited. By the looks of the sky, he would be lucky to make it back by sunset. He groaned; the night hours were the worst. Guards were usually tired and cranky and Roon's wildlife tended to hunt at night.  
  
The image of Qui-Gon floated arond in his head. Did th man know what the boy had been through these past two months? Did he care? 'Of course not, you idiot! Remember why you had to run away?!' But then, did Qui-Gon even know that was him? The man could've thought he was sending Force waves to some poor, unfortunate slave. And why was Qui-Gon here anyway?  
  
When he reached the warehouse, he was directed to the group of boxes for the night shipment. According to the guard's logs, he had seven hours to make up. Sighing, he hefted a box onto his shoulder, wincing as the sunburn made it's presence known. Obi-Wan began to trek up the road once more, wary of midnight predators.  
  
A rustle in the surrounding trees stopped the young one halfway there. Quickly spinning on his heel, the boy scanned the area. Nervousness rose in him when he cuoldn't see anything. Shaking his head, he began to jog to where he was going.  
  
Much of the night passed this way. After a while, Obi-Wan became relaxed enough to walk instead of run, convinced that whatever was there was gone. Now he was just bored.  
  
'Oh Stih.' Stopping, he heard footsteps approaching. Obi-Wan turned around and gasped, stumbling backward. A Nashtah stod in front of him. All the boy knew was that they were native to Dra Three, and all he saw was the spiked tail, triple rows of jagged teeth, and razor sharp claws. Credited with being stealthful and agile, ver few ever escaped it's deadly hunting.  
  
Six legs carrying a massive body approached, snarling viciously. Ob-Wan rose to a crouch and reached for the nearest thing to throw: a small stick. He looked at it, then the beast, and immedietly dropped the twig and ran. 'Okay, I have about ten seconds to come up with a plan. . . .'  
  
While he tried to think of a non-existant way out of his mess, he failed to see the big rock in his path until he was falling to the ground. 'Good Kenobi, great plan.'  
  
The Nashtah stopped chasing him and approached slowly, showing all of it's teeth in a smile. Obi-Wan scooted backward while facing it, his brain telling his diobedient body to get up and move it. The boy gasped when his body rammed into a tree. 'This is not good.'  
  
Rasing it's claw, the beast prepared to strike. Obi-Wan raised hs arms in protection and prepared for the blow. The hum of a weapon, cries of pain, then silence. The boy opened eyes he didn't realize were tightly shut. A form stood over the crumpled body of the Nashtah, green lightsaber in hand.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan said in disbelief.  
  
The Master spun around and powered down his lightsaber. Holding out a hand, he helped the boy up, "Are you alright?" At the boy's nod, he pulled him to his chest, sighing, "Thank the Force."  
  
Confused at the elder's actions, Obi-Wan asked, "Qui-Gon?"  
  
Qui-Gon puled away and held the boy at shoulder's length. "I'll explain. For now, just know that I'm sorry, so sorry. Come on, it's not safe here." Holding the boy's arm, he led him through the woods to a mini camp that was set up halfway between the warehouse and the small city.  
  
The Master went over to the tent and pulled out Temple tunics. Obi- Wan accepted them enthusiastically and changed faster than he ever had before. Then Qui-Gon led them to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk.  
  
"Thank you for saving me," Obi-Wan said timidly.  
  
"Obi-Wan look at me," Qui-Gon took a deep breath and looked into the young one's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry I hurt you the way I did. I caused you to run away and then you were captured. . . ."  
  
"Why? Why were you treating me the way you did?"  
  
"Oh Obi-Wan, it was just me and my stupid insecurities. After you came back from Melida/Daan, I failed to give you a second chance. The Xanatos came and made things worse. I never took time to get over it and embrace the now. Do you forgive me?"  
  
The boy nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. Qui-Gon gathered him in his arms and murmured soothing things in the young one's ear. "How did you find me?" he whispered.  
  
"I didn't know you were here, little one. We all thought you were dead." He then proceeded to tell the boy about the mission, and everything else that happened in the last couple of months.  
  
Tear filed words left as Obi-Wan as he told his own story, while absently rubbing his wrist. Qui-Gon picked up the arm and rubbed his thumb over te offending number. Closing his eyes, he sent healing waves to the marred skin and didn't open them until he heard Obi-Wan's soft gasp.  
  
The boy looked at him with love and gratitude, "Thank you, Qui-Gon."  
  
Sighing, the older man grasped the young one's smaller ones. "Obi- Wan, I know I don't deserve you. But I want to try this again. Will you be my Padawan agani?"  
  
"I would love to. . . . Master." That was al he had to say for Qui-Gon wrapped te boy in a hug and rested his head on top of the boy's peach fuzz. They stayed like that, until both fell asleep, content to where their lives were now.  
  
***  
  
Specks of light filtered in through trees awakened the pair the next morning. Obi-Wan was the first one up, the regimen of litle sleep triggering his body to come alive after his usual amount of time sleeping past. Qui-Gon awoke soon after, smiling down at the bundle on his chest. "Today I'm supposed to tour the warehouses with Kit. Something's not right, a tremor in the Force."  
  
"I wish I could feel the Force," the boy mumbled, briefly touching his collar.  
  
The Master took one look at the boy's neck and mentaly slapped himself. 'How could you have forgotten the collar, Jinn?! That's exactly why you haven't been able to sense the boy these last two months?!' Closing his hands on the item, he sent neutral waves to make the machine stop working and gently unclasped it. As son as the felt the Force rush back to the boy, he accessed the far too long silent bond.  
  
// Obi-Wan? //  
  
// Master! I've missed the bond. //  
  
// So have I, young one, so have I. //  
  
"Now," Qui-Gon said. "I want you to stay here while I'm gone."  
  
"But what about Kit? You said something was wrong, and now I feel it too."  
  
"Which is exactly why you're not going," the Master replied. His face immediately softened, "I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"What about you?" Obi-Wan protested. "You think I'll just sit here and wait to hear if you've been captured or not when I could be watching your back?! I know I can't be out in the opne because of my status here, but I can hide and keep my eye on you. I'm going."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, "This is not a good idea. Alright. We're supposed to be touring around midday. The mission is to bring Kit to Coruscant for trial and then Republic Aid can come and free everyone here."  
  
Obi-Wan looked briefly at the position of the sun before answering, "I'll go now. The shifts should be changing soon, and the guards are probably looking for me. It will probably be my only chance of finding a place to hide."  
  
The Master noded, "And I need to head back to Kit's. Oh, you might need this," he said, producing the boy's lightsaber from a pant pocket. "I've had it sense you were kidnapped."  
  
"Thank you Master." Standing up, Obi-Wan began to head back to the warehouse, "May the Force be with you, Master!"  
  
"May the Force be with you! Keep the bond open at all times!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry I ran out of time. Hopefully my next post is my last. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry to take so long to post, been very busy. As the story gets closer to the ending, the more it sucks cause I didn't know how to end it. Thanx to Ginger Ninja for posting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jinn entered the throne room of the palace to see Kit furiously tapping her foot. "Where were you?!" she demanded. " I sent slaves to your ship but you were gone."  
  
"I took a walk last night and fell asleep while resting," he lied. Pursing her blood lips, Kit nodded. Slave owners never aplologized to one another, and she knew that was as close to one as she would ever get. "Very well. Come, we leave now."  
  
Walking through the palace to a hanger bay, Kit, Qui-Gon, and two guards boarded a speeder. No one spoke, for which he was glad. Qui-Gon reached out to the Force and felt it's warm embrace.  
  
//Master?//  
  
//Yes Obi-Wan?//  
  
//I found our disturbance.//  
  
Jinn inwardly grimaced. From the dread leaking off his apprentice, the man could tell it was VERY bad. //What?//  
  
//When the guards noticed I didn't come back with my usual speed last night, a few went looking for me, or my remains. Apparently, they arrived just in time to see two humanoids dissapear into the forest, but lost them in the trees. They're waiting here for you and Kit now, and it's a good bet she'll blame you.//  
  
//Well that's going to complicate things. Where are you?//  
  
//I had a couple friends sneak me into the warehouse. I'm on a ledge conecting the roof supports to the building, hidden in the shadows. I can see everything inside, as well as outside the main doors by a window off to my side.//  
  
//Alright. Stay where you are, we should be there in a few moments.//  
  
//Yes Master.//  
  
The second the speeder stopped the guards in question came out and reported to Kit. "Dammit," she whispered. She glanced at Qui-Gon before facing the guard, the she slowly faced him again. You were out last night, and no other slaves are missing."  
  
"What?! Thta's perposterous! If you're trying to pull some-"  
  
"I trust no one," she snapped. "Guards, search him!"  
  
Qui-Gon, much to his dismay, was busted. It didn't take the guards long to find his lightsaber, automatically uncovering him as a Jedi. //Obi- Wan, little help. . . ?//  
  
//Uh, Master, I'm coming. But look at the sky. I think we have bigger problems on the way.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at the sky worriedly for a moment as he reached for his lightsaber. Specks of orange light littered the sky, giving warning to the bombardment that would soon take place. "Meteor shower!"  
  
Al at one everyone went into panic and ran outside. Guards rushed to warn other places, leaving Obi-Wan to do what was needed. Igniting his blade he dove through the thin glass window with a Force burst, somersaulted in the air, and landed in front of Qui-Gon just in time to deflect the first blster bolts. Soon after, his Master joined him, having to call his stolen weapon back to him.  
  
Slowly and systematically, they ridded themselves of all the guards, including Kit's protection. "We're taking you back to Coruscant for trial," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Fat chance Delarius. That's not even your name isn't it? In case you haven't noticed, we're all about to be kiled anyway."  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it's so short. . still busy. feedback welcome . .bye! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to all. I'm so sorry the last post was so short. . but this should be the end of the story. Thanx to Ginger Ninja for posting. Sidenote: everyone must watch The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. .a great movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Then so be it," Obi-Wan shrugged. 'You're still coming."  
  
Kit was smart enough not to run, and Jinn quickly bound her with one of the guard's spare binders. Thinking fast, he gagged her for good measure.  
  
"Uh Master? I think it might be time to run now."  
  
"'I've got a better idea." He led them to the speeder and shoved Kit in the passenger seat while Obi-Wan went for the back.  
  
The sped off just as the first Hutt sized meteors hit the earth. Qui- Gon swirved back and forth on the road to be a moving target.  
  
The sound was deafening. Several oud clashes and bangs that never ceased polluted the ears of listeners. Obi-Wan stood up in his seat as the forest gave way to plains as the neared the cafeteria. Scorching holes marred the once beautiful land and they boy could see a fire destroying the area where Thera worked. Thankfully, it looked as if everyone had escaped.  
  
Suddenly, a boom louder than all the others sounded and a powerful force knocked him off balance. He fell off the speeder with a cry, rolling over and over in the road, out in the open. 'Oh Sith!' Obi-Wan tried to reach for the bond to tell Qui-Gon to come back, but he couldn't concentrate long enough with all the action goin on. When a meteor, burning with all it's fury, landed not far from him, his mind was made up. 'Run Kenobi!'  
  
And he did. e ran harder and faster than he ever had before. The road ahead curved and ran upward in a slight hill. A crumpled form rose from it's small position and turned around. 'Thera!' As he ran past, he grabbed her arm and brought her with him. "Come on! Hold on to my arm!"  
  
As she did, he used the Force to make them run at twice the speed they were. The mini-capital, in all of it's former glory and now ruin, rose as the two ran. Also, Qui-Gon's ship came into view, as did the worried Master scanning the horizon for any signs of his charge. It didn't take long to reach the ship and as they neared Ob-Wan could see his Master visibly relax. "I was about to go after you," he said.  
  
Quickly the ship was powered up and raced towards the atmosphere, dodging meteors all the way. For the next couple of hours, Qui-Gon navigated his way through the 'Cloak of the Sith', somehow missing everything. With a course set for Coruscant, the shuttle entered hyperspace in a blur of color.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan stood on the small balcony of his and Qui-Gon's quarters barefoot as the city's programmed light snow fell. A month had passed since he had returned with Qui-Gon. The boy smiled as he remembered everyone's reactions. His neck still hurt from Bant's tight hug. He had returned to training and classes after a week's stay at the healers.  
  
Kit had been tried and convicted, now spending her remaining days on one of Coruscant's moons. Obi-Wan had been a witness, causing many bad memories triggered and many slepless nights in the comforting embrace of his Master. Republic Aid efficiently made it's way to Roon and rescued the surviving slaves from the shower. The last he heard, they were still in the process of finding places for the people.  
  
Thera had gone to another part of Coruscant, recieving a job at a clinic. She said she would call when she was settled in with a place to live.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled again as he watched speeders, transports, and other things go by in the night sky. No other nightlife was like that of Coruscant; his home. The stas shone brightly, helping to illuminate the city. How he mised this. Sure he cold've looked at the stars from Roon, but the feeling wouldn't have been the same. White air flowed out of his mouth, exhaust systems, and other things as the chilled air made itself known.  
  
A soft whoosh alerted Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon had returned. He heard Qui- Gon come onto the balcony, and winced as he scolded, "You should have your robe on. . . . and your boots. Unless you want to get sick and have to stay at the healers again."  
  
"Sorry Master. What did Master Yoda say?"  
  
"We're on leave for another two months." The Master gave the boy a ruffle on his almost fully grown out hair, making it spike up. Soon one section would be long enough to make his braid again. Qui-Gon wrapped his robe clad arms around the boy to help warm him. "We should go inside."  
  
//Just a few minutes longer?//  
  
//Oh. . . . alright.//  
  
//They're beautiful Master. The stars.//  
  
//They are. We should go back in.//  
  
//Yes Master.// "Master?" Obi-Wan spoke aloud again.  
  
"Yes Padawan?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
In response Qui-Gon held the boy tighter, "I love you to0, my son."  
  
THE END  
  
It's done! :) Yay! School starts soon, so I won't have as much time to post. Until then. . buh bye. 


End file.
